My Big Fake Love
by talkingcutie98
Summary: AFTER FANG: After Fang leaves, Max is going through rough patches and makes a lot of mistakes. She also finds out a secret that can change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

MAXIMUM RIDE

Without Him

It has been only 1 night since Max returned from the wedding, and Max found the note from Fang.

Max's Pov

_Ring ring ring!_

The deafening sound of my alarm clock broke my deep unconsciousness with its annoying monotonous freaking horrible cry.

I groaned and ran my arm across by bedside table, smiling at the satisfying thud as the clock hit the carpet.

_Now, I can finally get some degree of serenity…_

_Ring, ring, ring!_

The damn thing just wouldn't give up, would it?

I mean, it would be nice if just one thing in my life went my way, but _no. _Every single FREAKING time I get just a little close to happiness, something equally terrible appears, evening it out to square 0.

I was in a _huge _valley in the mountain rage I call life, at the moment.

Although it seemed like ages ago, it was only last night that I had found Fang's letter, which announced his leaving the flock and me. And ever since then, I've been in the worst state I have ever been in, in my life.

Hopeless and hungry, I rolled out of bed and slumped across the room to the full sized mirror.

I had never looked worse, including when I had been seconds from death and gushing blood.

My once flowing blonde-brown waves were in a frizzy tangled mess.

My crusty eyes looked bloodshot from all of my crying, and sure as hell, I had completely lost my voice.

I had no time nor cared to wash of last night's heavy makeup, and had blotches and stains to prove it.

My skin looked tie dyed and the bruises from hitting myself, didn't help either.

I was a mess and I knew it.

I had given up all hope and I was fine with that.

But I couldn't let the flock give up, too.

No, they couldn't see me like this, and neither could Jeb, Ella, or Mom.

All three of them had stayed the night to comfort us after I had found the letter.

Unwillingly, I walked over to the girls' bathroom and scrubbed off last night's makeup mess, but that only solved half the problem.

I still had gruesome bruises and cuts on my face from punching myself last night…

Yeah… I over did it…

I quickly applied Neosporin and thought up some good excuses.

**I bumped my head on the wall while sleeping…** Yeah, and I also stuck my face in a lawn mower, but this disaster I call my face would look 10 times better if that were the case.

**I had a bad dream and thought I was fighting…** I don't even sleep walk, so how would that work?

**I tried to take my mind off of Fang, so I read Nudge's magazines and this is the new look…**Nudge would know, and I would lose all respect from anyone ANYWHERE if I read that crap. No offense Nudge…

**Tell the truth?** Abusive much? And Jeb's gonna leave me in charge of the kids?

**Angel beat me up?** Yeah right, now I'm being a freaking idiot!

**I tried to escape through the window, and fell…** Hello? I can fly genius?

I had nothing…

I would have to go to breakfast like this, unless…

I sprinted across the room and grabbed Nudge's makeup case-heavier than it seems-.

In the bathroom, I tried to apply cover up, but dumbass Max accidentally put on a random orange shade. I got a wash cloth and tried scrubbing it off, but it wouldn't go away. I tried makeup remover, and even nail polish remover, but it still wouldn't wash off.

I picked up the container and stared at the information on the back sticker.

…_Neutrogena facial tanning cream keeps your face tan for 6 months without washing off. Stays on no matter what, guaranteeing you your ideal shade no matter what the weather…_

Nice going Max…

Hey, but in my defense, why can't they just say that on the front like in bold or something?

I mean _Gosh _they expect me to have time to watch freaking infomercials? Yeah right…

Now that I was gonna be little Miss Orange for the next 6 months, I decided to cover up with an orange hoodie over orange jeans to match my orange face which maybe I forgot to mention was FREAKING ORANGE!

Well, my life wasn't getting any better…

"Max?" groaned a tired Nudge.

_Oh shit…_

"Yes, Nudge?"

"What are you doing with my makeup case?"

_Uh oh…_

"Um…um…You're dreaming?"

_Yeah right! Like she's gonna buy that._

Nudge shrugged her purple-pajama-covered shoulders. "Ok."

She fell back on her pillow and went back to sleep.

I could not believe that she actually bought it.

"Oh shit!"

How dumb could I be?

I mean how could I forget that Angel could read freaking minds!

Covering up my face meant nothing to her…

So I had just dyed my face orange for no freaking reason?

Nice going, Max.

_Wait, but she can't read minds in her sleep, can she?_

_Of course not, and she was right over…._

I turned around to look at Angel's bed, but all I saw was a bed, a blanket, sheets, and a pillow.

There was no Angel.

"Crap!"

"Huh?"

Great… Now Nudge was up again…

Once again Max, great freaking job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel POV

It was 9:00 in the morning and I was _so_ happy!

Last night, Max had found this letter from Fang.

It said stuff like "blah, blah, I love you. I left, blah, blah, bleh."

Long story short, Fang, the dumbass idiot who fell head over heels for our leader Max, got all emotional and left Max, our (meaning our flock's) leader who has no right to be leader and does a shitty job at it, because he felt that he was distracting her.

I couldn't argue with him, but even when she wasn't distracted, she was dumb as a doornail.

Don't get me wrong! I'd have nothing against Max if she would just let me be leader, but _no_. She had to go ahead and boss us around.

All of these years I had been trying to get rid of her, and I almost did when my secret colleague Dr. Gunther-Hagen showed up with that bitch Max's _real _soulmate, Dylan.

I was this close, but Max just _had _to show up to save the day, and of course the rest of the flock _had _to join her and apologize for siding with me before.

I pretended to apologize and stuff, but now, I was really pissed.

When Max found the letter and broke down crying and stuff, I knew it was my perfect chance.

Jeb and her mom, Dr. M stayed with us to comfort her, and once they see how emotional she is, there was no way they're gonna let _her _be the leader.

Now, she could have just done this herself, but it was just _so _tempting to mess with her last night…

NO! It is not what it sounds like.

Omg. That's just so… gross.

Yeah, I read your mind… I can do stuff like that if you didn't notice, and my mental message sending power is what I used to mess with Max last night.

You see, while she was sleeping, or _attempting to sleep thanks to me _, I sent her dreams and thoughts and stuff about Fang.

The sound of her crying and punching herself was just _so _pleasing.

I didn't bother doing the same to Fang, though.

Once he was out of the picture, I most definitely didn't want him back in it… YET!

When I finally fell asleep last night, it was so satisfying.

In my dreams I can read people's minds and actually _see _what they're dreaming.

Last night, I saw what Fang was dreaming and oh boy was I happy.

His dream went as follows:

*Fades into dreamlike foggy scene*

_Max is standing on mountain ledge about to jump. Fang is on the floor under the mountain shouting._

"_Max don't do it! Please, don't!_

_She ignores him and begins to lean forward._

"_No!" Fang tries to fly up to catch her, but for some reason, cannot fly._

_Max falls from the mountain and lands face down on a patch of spiky rocks. _

*End Dream*

It was like some bad take on Twilight New Moon.

I did not know why he would dream about his true love falling face first onto pointed rocks, but it made me smile.

Phase one of my plan was complete.

I was about to begin phase two, but first, I needed to mess with Max just a _little _bit more.

I couldn't really tell you what I did because you might tell Max, but let's just say that she was in for a surprise at breakfast this morning.

I had thought up this ingenious (if I do say so myself) plan to get rid of "Ms. Fangy-poo."

I _could tell you it, _but then I'd have to kill you.

Oh, whatever…

I mean, after Itex (or whatever was left of it) blows up half the world, you'll probably be dead anyway.

SO…

**Phase one: **Mess with Max while she's sleeping. Send her Fangy thoughts and stuff while she's awake. Get her as Fang obsessed as possible, so that she'll be vulnerable.

**Phase Two: ** Send Fang the same kind of message things, so that he can't take it any longer. Then, when he tries to come back to Max, I'll be waiting.

**Phase Three: **Get Mind control Fang so that he hurts Max. Not physically, but like he tells her he hates her or something like that. She'll be so devastated; she'll run away or something.

**Phase Four: **Once Max is gone, Fang will see how beautiful I really am, and fall for me. Then me and my hunky BF (term I learned in Nudge's _Seventeen_) and I will rule the flock and eventually the world.

**Phase Five: **Once we control the universe, Fang and I will hunt down Max and torture her to death. Mwah ha ha ha ha!

My plan was perfect.

Now, I needed to see what the little fake was thinking.

There was someone in the way.

I could usually get through other people's mind obstacles.

Unless…

Oh my Gosh…

The someone was _inside _her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What the Hell?

Fang POV

"_Ow!"_

I hit my head on the rock at the top of the cave.

Yes, yes. I was at Lake Mead, in the very same cave that we flew with the hawks a long time ago.

I still didn't know what exactly I was going to do for the next 20 years, but all I did know was that no matter what, I could not go back to Max.

Oh God, I missed her.

I missed the way she would smile. With that little gap in between her front teeth. It was adorable… NOT in the Angel kind of way. In the hot kind of way.

I missed her voice. Her sarcastic humor never failed to intrigue me.

I missed how her wings sparkled in the sun. That gorgeous Tawny-brown at the tips of her lower feathers just lit up the world as she flew.

I missed her golden brown tresses that complemented her Hazel eyes and showed off that bit of blue in them.

Most of all, I missed her soft side. The way we sat on a tree branch at night and she would lean her head on my shoulder; we would stare out into the night sky together. I would always be thinking "_Nothing could be better than this." _But that was before we kissed. Then _everything _changed between us. She was no longer just my flockmate. There was much more to it. From then on, every time we'd go out together, we both knew how we wanted the night to end. We never _went all the way_ or anything. It was more of a high-school-romance-y kind of thing. _Oh God. Now I sound like a Disney Movie. _

Don't get me wrong. _Of course _I've had inappropriate thoughts about her. I mean, after all, I _am _a fourteen year old boy. But, I would never do anything to hurt her.

I needed to stop thinking about Max, for a while at least. Until I knew how to handle it.

I wish there was an **I left my mutant Girlfriend so that she could lead our flock of flying bird kids without distractions anonymous **group, but until _that _happened, I needed an escape.

And I finally figured it out.

_Where _can you do whatever the hell you want and get away with it?

_Where _can you go around flying in the streets and not be noticed?

_Where _is everyone looking to get away from their lives for a while?

_DING DING DING! We have a winner!_

**Las Vegas.**

It was perfect.

The only problem was that I had no money, no phone, no life, and no help.

I _did _have wings though, and I'd worry about the rest later.

It was final.

I'd leave at noon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Holy Crap!

Max POV

As I sat at the breakfast table with everyone else, it just felt so empty.

Nudge, Iggy, Total, and Angel were sitting in their usual seats.

Gazzy had decided to be a dog for the day.

_Don't even ask._

Fang's seat, right next to me was filled by Jeb's butt.

My mom was cooking, which gave Iggy a break for once.

We all sat there in silence as the sound of the frying eggs and pancakes filled the room.

Everyone looked so down, well other than the usual smirky Angel, that nobody even noticed my orange face.

The sweet smell of warm maple syrup filled the air.

AND yes, I _did _say _warm. _

Mom had this old _delicious _tradition of boiling the maple syrup before serving it, and oh it was amazing.

As she brought the food to the table, everyone, but me's, faces lit up.

Even Gazzy ran over and barked.

Yes, _barked. _

As 8 hands and 2 paws attacked the plates, Dr. M looked over at me and asked "What's wrong, honey? Aren't you gonna eat?"

I gently shook my head no.

"Why? It's your favorite!"

"I know Mom. It's just… last night I was hungry so I had a little snack-as in a full family sized bag of popcorn- and I'm kind of full right now."

"Well, that's odd considering you usually have such a big appetite, but whatever. I'll save some for you for later."

"Thanks Mom."

I honestly was full, but for some reason I had this urge to eat.

"Oh, and sweetie," she picked up the dishes and moved them to the sink."Why is your face orange?"

"Uh…"

_Ding Dong! _

Thank God for the door bell.

Mom smiled.

I leaped out of my chair.

"Um, I'll get it."

I raced to the front hall.

_**Don't turn away your future Max for it will hold many misfortunes.**_

Oh Crap! Now the voice was back!

_Ding! Dong!_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

I opened the door and guess who was standing on the other side?

None other than the bastard himself, Dylan!

"Well this is just great."

"That's a nice greeting, Max. My darling."

He batted his _perfect _eyes.

My gaze was directly moved to his left hand.

_Chocolates._

"I see you brought me something."

He giggled.

"Yes. These are for you."

He handed me the heart shape box and smiled.

"Thanks." I grunted.

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend Maxy Poo."

"Ok, for one _you _are not my boyfriend. And for two, if you call me _Maxy Poo _one more time, I will break your neck."

"Max, Max, Max. Now don't be hostile. Now, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Hmmm…No!"

I slammed the door, but apparently a little too late because Dylan had put his hand on the hinge and opened in from the outside in.

The door _magically _swung open.

"Now, Max. Can we try this again?"

I rolled my eyes.

"_Sure, _come on in."

"Thank you Maximum."

"You're not welcome, Douchebag."

"Ouch."

"What? You broke a nail?"

"Very funny, sweetheart."

"Don't you _sweetheart _me!"

"Rawr! I like 'em feisty!"

I pivoted and grabbed him by the collar.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"_Nothing!"_

"Good."

I released him and we walked over to the den.

"Hmm, smells delish!" Dylan said.

"_Hmm. Sounds like a 13 year old girl."_

He rolled his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Now, _Dyl, _would you like something to eat?"

I tried to post on a fake grin.

"No thank you, Max. I had some breakfast earlier this morn."

"Oh, _morn. _I didn't get the memo that we were in 18th century England."

"Ha. Ha."

My mom walked in from the other room.

"Hey Dr. Martinez!"

"Hey…Dylan? Is that it?"

"Yes. Thanks for remembering."

"So what brings you here on this fine morning?"

"I've come to speak with your daughter."

"Oh, you want to talk to Max?"

_Please say I'm busy! Please say I'm busy!_

"Well, she's free all day, so talk away!"

_Thanks Mom. _

She began to walk away.

"Oh and guys, can I get you anything? You know a snack or something? Maybe chips?"

My stomach growled.

"Yes, please."

"Dylan, you're so polite!"

"Thank you, Dr. Martinez."

She turned around and returned to the kitchen.

"So Max, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been _great. _Let's see… _First,_ Fang leaves me, and _then_ you show up! That's just _fantastic!"_

"Max. You _know _that I love you."

"Whoa there! Slow down, buddy."

"Ok, anything for you."

_Oh my gosh, he's so cute… No. I love Fang not him. I hate Dylan. But, look at his eyes. And that hair. He's gorgeous. _

"Thanks."

"Wow. You're being nicer already."

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

_You don't like him, Max. Pull it together!_

"_No, _I'm not."

_Great _diss.

"Maximum, I'm here for a rather important reason."

"Oh, great. Now you sound like my dad."

Dylan giggled.

"So, Max. I'm here because of Fang."

"What about Fang?"

"Um… well, I'm not sure how you're gonna take this…"

"Spit it out!"

"Fang's dead."

"_WHAT?"_

"I got an email from him a couple of days ago saying that he couldn't live without you and that he couldn't come back to you, so he was kind of going to jump off a cliff."

"But, you don't know that he did it!"

"Um, well… I called Angel yesterday, so she could send him a message, you know, not to. I would have flown over and stopped him, but of course I didn't know where he was. So she tried to contact him, but she got no response or sign of life which could _only _mean he was dead."

"Well, can I see the email?"

"Where's your computer?"

"Nudge is on aim on the downstairs one, but I have one in my bedroom."

"Why don't you bring it down here?"

"I can't. It's not a laptop."

"Oh, then I'll come up to your room with you."

He followed me to the girls' room.

"Walla!"

He logged onto his email using my dinosaur of a computer.

Fang had taken the one we stole from The Institute before.

He opened up the message and I burst into tears…very un-Max-like.

**Dear Dylan,**

**As Much as it pains me to say this, you can have Max. She's an amazing girl and all, but I can't take it any longer. I need to go away. I need to end my suffering. I need to end it all. I'm gonna jump. From this mountain cliff. I'm not using wings to save myself or anything. I'm killing myself. Tell Max to let Angel rule the flock. To run away with you or something. Angel should rule. No offense to Max, but she's just a better ruler. She won't want to be with you at first, but she should. You guys are soul mates. Let's face it, Max and I couldn't be together no matter how hard we tried. You two will run away from the flock and raise a family. It's meant to be. You can't argue with fate as I've learned in life. Max is beautiful and I give you permission to do whatever you want with her. No matter what. I mean, I have no control. Eventually she would have fallen for you anyway. I'm just speeding up the process. For here on out, I have no say. You are in complete control of her, and I no longer hate you. All I ask is don't hurt her. Protect her from everything. You can show her this letter if you must. Send my love.**

** -Fang **

Oh my Freaking Gosh.

"That doesn't sound like Fang!"

I wailed. I hardly ever got this emotional in front of someone else.

Dylan came and sat next to me.

"I know… I know, but it is, and we can't change that. All we can do is do what he asks for in the letter."

"No way, Dylan! That isn't Fang talking! He wouldn't say those things. Fang just isn't like that."

"Come on, Max. I know how hard it is, but still…"

"_Still _what, Dylan? Still _what?_"

"Still… We should try to do what he asked. You give the flock over to Angel, and we'll run away together!"

"No freaking way!"

"Max, come on! It's meant to be!"

"_No, _Dylan. It isn't meant to be. What's meant to be is that you shut your little mouth and quit spinning all this crap."

"Max. I know you need some time to decide, but eventually, you'll see that this was and _is _for the best."

"Oh _yeah._ Fang committing suicide and jumping off a cliff is _totally _for the best."

"Max, all I ask is that you give me a chance."

"_Give you a chance? _Give you a chance? A chance to _what_, Dylan? A chance to ruin my life? Oops, you've already done _that!"_

"Max-"

"Face it, Dylan. My life is over. Fang was the only thing that mattered to me. And now he's gone forever. At least before I looked forwards to that time in twenty years from now when I got to see him again, but _no. _Not anymore. Now he's _really _gone."

I shoved my face in my pillow and screamed.

As the tears streamed down my face, I realized the enormity of the situation. It wasn't just a dream. Fang was _really _dead.

I felt the worst I've ever felt in my entire life.

My whole body was aching and I _really _wanted to punch someone.

"Max, now…"

Dylan put his hand on my shoulder.

I shoved it off.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

I got off the bed, ran to the bathroom, and locked the door.

**POV CHANGE**

Dylan POV

I sat on the bed as Max shut the bathroom door.

When I was sure it was really closed, I took out my phone.

**Text Message: **

**To: Angel Cell From: Dylan Cell**

**Told Max the story. Showed email.**

**Nice job writing that, btw.**

**Very Realistic… Idk if she bought it, but it looks like it.**

**She won't fall 4 me though.**

**The plans working.**

The door swung open and Max stepped out.

My God, she was beautiful…

Her skin was a little orange though.

That Fang was finally out of the picture.

Soon she would be mine.

Making that deal with Angel was the best thing I ever did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Here I come!

Fang POV

It seemed like I'd been flying for ages and yet I still wasn't there.

I mean, honestly!

How far away _is_ Vegas?

As I flew, thoughts of Max flooded my mind.

As long as she loved me as much as I loved her, that was all that mattered.

_But, what if she cheats when I'm gone?_

_Will she still love me?_

I really didn't know.

After at least 2 days, I had finally reached Las Vegas.

I landed on the street and leaned on a rail while I thought.

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon and surprisingly, it looked _boring_.

Well, I guess Vegas only shines at night.

I had until then to make a plan.

_Where _would I sleep?

_What _would I do?

_How _would I…

Someone bumped into me and interrupted my train of thought.

"Hey watch where you're go-" I began to say.

When I turned around, I saw a beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was like a singing angel.

"No, it was my fault."

I spent a second staring at her.

She stuck out her hand.

"Oh, I'm Danielle."

"I'm…" I couldn't say my name was Fang.

_Think of something… _

I looked up and saw a cloud.

"I'm Cole."

"Cool. You live here, Cole?"

"Um, no."

"Oh, I do."

Her long straight red hair swayed in the wind.

"I'm here on vacation."

"Oh, that's nice. My Dad owns that restaurant over there."

She pointed to a bright red building with a neon flashing light up sign.

"Oh, so you've lived here all your life?"

"Um, pretty much. Unless you count college and all."

How old _was _she?

"College? Where do you go, Danielle?"

"Harvard. I'm majoring in Law."

"Whoa! Harvard? That's like… wow."

"Yeah, I know. Where do you go?"

How old did she _think _I was?

"I go to… um…"

What are the names of some colleges?

"I go to… NYU."

"Oh. That's also really good. Not Ivy league, but _really _good."

"I'm a freshman and I've worked my ass off to get in. How about you?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm also a freshman."

"Oh what do you major in?"

"Uh… art."

I was good at drawing…

"Oh, cool! You're an artist?"

"Yup."

_Buzz…. Buzzzz…_

"Oh. That's my phone. My mom's calling. Mind if I take this?"

I shook my head.

She picked up the phone and began to speak.

_Wow… She is perfect… She is so pretty… Would Max really care?_

Danielle hung up and looked at me.

"Hey, Cole."

"Yeah?"

"My mom called me. I'm going to lunch now. Wanna come?"

"Uh, sure."

"Awesome."

Wow. Even her smile was perfect.

We walked to this beach parking lot about a block away.

We got in her car and began to drive.

The whole time, I was staring at her.

She had these beautiful green eyes and tan skin.

Her flame red hair was so straight and perfect.

She had a _great _body.

She could be a supermodel for all I knew.

"We're here!"

We got out of the convertible and I stared in awe at the massive _palace looking _thing in front of us.

Who was she, Donald Trump?

"Oh my God."

She giggled.

"Yeah. This is my parents' place."

The door swung open and out walked this tall woman who looked about 30.

"Cole, this is my mom."

_Mom?_

"You two look like sisters!"

"I like this one, Danni!" He's a keeper!"

"She's just kidding around."

"No, Danielle. Seriously. He is so much better than the last 20!"

"Shut up!"

_Last 20?_

"Ok, ok, sorry Dan. Why don't you take Cole here out back for some lunch?"

"Kay."

As we sat at a table in the yard, I tried to bring up some small talk.

"Last twenty?"

"Yeah… I date a lot. It's just because I'm looking for Mr. Perfect. I mean I'm sure you know how it feels to date someone, but know that they're not _the one_."

"_The one?_ As in Voldemort?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Well, Cole. I've had so much pressure on me my entire life. I mean I was captain of my high school cheer squad, Home coming queen, most popular in my school, and Valedictorian."

"Crap! You're amazing, Danielle."

"You too, Cole."

And just like that, she began to lean forward and press her lips to mine.

I've kissed Max, and another girl before, but it was never like this.

This was like, an intense kiss. This girl brought French kissing to a whole new level.

As we broke for air, I stared into her eyes.

"You know Cole, I don't mean to be to intimidating, but I honestly think that _you _could be the one."

Holy _crap!_

"Danielle-"

I started to say something, but was interrupted when two waiters (yes _waiters _at her house) brought out our lunch.

They put down a tray of cheese looking things, a tray of pasta looking things, and a bottle of champagne.

"Is this real champagne, Danielle?"

"Well, it's not fake." She laughed. "You _do _drink, right?"

"Of course!"

Weren't we 18?

"Good. I'm sick of those goody two shoes losers who say you shouldn't drink until you're 21 or have sex until you're married. I mean I've done both before I was 16!"

_WHAT?_

"Uh…"

"Is that a little too much for you, Cole?"

"Um… not at all!"

She smiled.

"Do you want any food, Cole?"

I stared down at my empty plate.

"Yeah."

_Now, what the heck was this stuff?_

I put some of the pasta thing on my plate, and tried it.

It was actually amazing.

"Danielle, what is this?"

"Oh! It's my Dad's secret recipe. He puts warm angel hair pasta with tomatoes and mozzarella cheese in a special sauce or something."

"It's delicious."

"Yeah, and that other dish is brie cheese and caviar."

_Wasn't caviar fish eggs? _

I took some of that, too.

Let's just say I liked the first one _a lot_ better.

When we finished eating, the waiters took our stuff away, and we went inside.

"Cole, do you wanna go swimming?"

"Where?"

"There's an indoor pool in my basement."

"Sick!"

"I don't have a swimsuit with me…"

_Don't say skinny dipping! PLEASE NO!_

"You can borrow one of my older brother's bathing suits."

"Ok."

_Thank God._

I sat in the heated indoor pool and waited for Danielle to come downstairs.

Why did girls take so long to change?

The door swung open and out walked Danielle.

_Oh my Freaking…._

She looked like a freaking model!

I was only there for 2 hours and I was loving Vegas already!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Evil Plan

Dylan POV

It was so early, but I needed to call my cousin before her guest woke up.

_Ring…_

_Ring….._

_Ring…._

"Hello?"

"Hey Danni!"

"Oh, it's _you._"

"Why so bitter?"

"_Because _Dylan. Cole is _really _nice."

"_Cole?_ Who the hell is Cole?"

"That guy you told me about! The one with wings like us. That flew to Vegas."

"Oh, he's not Cole! He's Fang!"

"_No…_ He told me his name was Cole!"

"Well, _duh._ Danielle, would you take any guy seriously if they said their name was _Fang?_"

"Well, no, but-"

"But nothing, Danni. Now get him on the tracker and I'll take it from there."

"No way, Dylan! I actually _like _him!"

"Come on, Dan!"

"No, Dylan! I'm older and smarter than you! I was created earlier than you and unlike you, I have life experience!"

"Like what? Boys and high school _so _don't count!"

"No, dipshit! I _mean _life experience as in _experience in life_!"

"No duh!"

"Oh shut the hell up!"

"Danielle, fine! You win!"

"Wait, what?"

"I'll let you keep _Cole, _as long as he stays away from Max."

"_Who _the hell is Max?"

"No one!"

"Is Cole gay?"

"_No!_"

"Good."

"So, Dan. All you have to do is get him on the tracker and I'll give him to you!"

"You swear?"

"Yes! It'll keep him away from Max if he likes you anyway."

"Great!"

"Are you _sure _he's not gay?"

"Yes, Danielle!"

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and smiled.

The plan was actually working.

With Fang in Los Vegas with Danielle, I could convince Max to love me, and Angel could have her flock.

My life was beginning to not suck!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cole

Fang POV

"Wakey! Wakey!"

I woke up to an angelic voice.

I popped up at a horrifying thought.

I _was _in her house.

"Um, Danielle… We didn't…?"

"Oh, no!"

_Phew!_

"What's that amazing smell?"

"Oh, _that_… My dad's personal chef made French toast-"

At the speed of light I dashed down the stair case and was at the table within a second.

At the stove stood a pudgy man with a black pony tail on the back of his head.

"Breakfast, misur."

He spoke with a heavy French accent.

He placed a plate in front of me. It looked like a piece of art…

_Edible _art!

My favorite!

As I dug into my breakfast, Danielle sat down next to me.

"So, Cole. Are you free today?"

I nodded.

"You wanna hang out with me? I can show you around the city, you know?"

"Of course." I spoke with chewed up toast in my mouth.

_Luckily _Danielle laughed.

"Oh Cole!"

I turned my head to face her.

She was wearing a silky purple night gown looking thing.

Nudge would be able to tell you the brand and everything.

But then again, _I _wasn't a teenage girl.

And thank God for that.

"What, Dan?"

"Try this candy! It's delicious. You swallow it whole. Taste."

She handed me this small thing that looked like a computer chip.

If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have taken it, but I _trusted _Danielle, so I swallowed it.

"Doesn't really taste like anything."

"I know. That's the point!"

_Ok…_

"Go get changed, Cole. My older brother Mark left his old clothes when he moved to California, so choose anything you like."

"Gee, thanks Danielle."

I ran upstairs and threw on this pair of cargo pants and a black T shirt with a skull on it…

Totally my style.

I was _so _ready for whatever came next…

But, Danni and I were just friends at the moment.

Max was still my girl.

Danielle was a distraction.

I hoped she knew that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Again

Max POV

_**1 -877-KARS FOR KIDS,**_

_**K-A-R-S FOR KIDS,**_

_**1-877-KARS FOR KIDS,**_

_**DONATE YOUR CAR TODAY!**_

I must have fallen asleep watching TV on the sofa last night.

"Ugh!"

"Good morning to you, too."

Dylan strolled in from the other room.

I quickly jumped up and looked around.

I wasn't on my sofa.

Heck, I wasn't even in my house!

"Dylan, where the hell am I?"

"Oh, last night you kept crying and crying, so your mom asked if you wanted to sleep over my place and you agreed."

_What? Was I drugged or something?_

"Holy crap! We didn't…?"

"Oh hell no!"

"What a relief!"

"Well _that's _a compliment."

"This actually isn't too bad for an evil lair."

"I told you, Max. I'm _not _a bad guy, once you get to know me."

_Yeah, right._

"Whatever. It's just… Last night I had this horrible dream…"

"What, Max? I'll help you."

"I dreamt that you told me that Fang had died. It was awful! I mean, what if that actually happened? What would I do?"

"Uh…"

"What?"

"Max, that wasn't a dream."

NOT AGAIN!

"I'm going back to sleep."

I flipped over, closed my eyes, and drifted into La La Land.

_**Max, Max!**_

_Fang stood on a ledge._

_**Yes, Fang!**_

_**Forget about Me! Dylan is your soulmate!**_

_NO!_

I woke up so quickly, but when I looked at the clock, I realized that it was an hour later.

Holy Freaking Crap…

Now, I was only _almost _certain about two things:

_Fang _was the voice.

And

He wanted me to be with _Dylan…_

"Dylan?"

"Yes, Max?"

This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"I've rethought some things…"

_I cannot do it!_

_I can't love Dylan!_

_But, Fang wants me to!_

_I have to._

"Yes, Max?"

"And…"

_Spit it out!_

"And I think that I like you."

There.

I said it.

And I regretted it like hell.

But Fang told me to do it.

So it had to be right.

"So, Max, you're _actually _into me, like… you like me?"

_Hell no._

_Or yes?_

"Yup."

"This is Fantastic! I'm so happy! I could sing!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Ok, ok."

"Dylan…"

"Max, I really don't know what to say…"

_Pretend he's Fang!_

"Max, I've been waiting for this for song long. And all I can say is… I love you."

Oh my Freaking Gosh.

He dropped the bomb, and sadly I mean metaphorically.

"I…love you too Dylan."

_NO I DON'T!_

"I'm so glad to hear that! We've got a life time ahead of us."

"Wait, Dylan… I don't feel well."

My stomach growled, and not in the hungry way.

"I think I'm gonna…"

I barfed all over the floor.

There were yellow and brown slime covered chunks all over the place and it was so gross.

_Ew…_

"I'm calling Dr. M."

For now, I was falling asleep.

Good for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

You said what now?

Nudge POV

"I feel so bad for Max…"

I was talking to Gazzy outside the girls' bed room.

Max had apparently passed out at Dylan's place and was _really _sick…

Now Dr. Martinez was well being a doctor.

She was with Max and Jeb in the room.

We _"kids" _were asked to wait outside to make sure we didn't catch anything.

So, yup…

I was talking to Gazzy.

Iggy was cooking something… Don't ask why. He did that when he was stressed.

And Angel was off in some room talking to Dylan.

I despised that boy.

I mean _of course _he was yummier looking that an ice cream sundae in 90 degrees, but he was such an ass to Fang, so I hated him.

If Max didn't take him soon though, I'd take a shot at it!

But, only if she agreed.

"…Don't you think, Nudge?"

_Wait What?_

"Oh, yeah. Sure Gaz."

He nodded his head as if anything I said made sense.

"So, I think Dylan got her sick."

"Gazzy, really? I mean, he's evil and all, but he _loves _her…"

"So? I love Iggy and I punch him in the gut all the time!"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Dylan _love loves _her… You love Iggy like a brother. Dylan _loves _Max like a bear loved honey."

_Dang! I'd got to stop reading those poetry books I found in the closet!_

"Who should I love like that?"

"Whoever you want, Gaz! It's your choice, but it's _their _choice if they love you back…"

"Hmmm…."

"What is it, Gazzy?"

"I know who I love like that!"

"Who?"

"_You._"

_CRAP!_

"Oh, sweets… I'm a _little _old for you, honey…"

"So? _I'm _ready to take on an older woman."

"Hold up?"

Didn't I just explain what _love_ meant?

Now he was ready for the birds and the bees talk.

"Honey…"

All of the sudden, the bedroom door opened and Jeb came out.

"Guys, Valencia found the problem, and it's all better now. Come on in."

We walked in to the room with sinking faces.

To my surprise, I saw Dr. M with a big 'ol smile across her face.

"I'm gonna be a grandma!"

_Double Crap!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

MAX?

Fang POV

"So how do you like Vegas so far?"

Danielle's hair floated in the breeze as she spoke.

"It's cool."

I sounded so awesome right now. I mean it's like one of those spies in the movies. All secret-y and stuff…

"Just cool? Come on Cole..."

Her giggle sent shivers down my spine.

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"It's really nice."

"_You're _really nice."

_OH MY GOD…_

I needed to do something.

The silence was just so…so…so awkward.

I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked along the street.

"Cole?"

She turned and faced me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of…"

"What do I think of what, Danielle?"

She wasn't gonna tell me that she was a dude, right?

"What do you think of… _us?_"

_Crap…_

"What do you mean, Dan?"

She just stared at me with a look that read _you idiot…_

"You know what I mean, Cole."

NO I DON'T FREAKING KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!

"Uh…"

"Do I need to explain?"

"Maybe that would work better…"

"Okay, Cole. I'll explain…" Her green eyes glued to mine as she stared up at me, "After I win this race."

And just like that we were off.

Running like the wind along a sidewalk in the city of Las Vegas…

Crap!

When did my life become a soap opera?

I quickly caught up to her using my super speed and all.

"I…" Danielle puffed, "Win…"

"Hey! That's unfair."

"Nothing's fair in love and war." She teased.

"Very Funny… Ha, ha." I had just enough sarcastic charm in my voice.

"You hungry? Wanna go get some pizza?"

She began dashing off down the road, but I caught up pretty quickly and put my hand on her shoulder to sop her.

"Not so fast, Missy…"

I was good at this.

"Since when did you become my mother?" She rolled her eyes kiddingly.

"No, no, no… You're not getting away so easily. You never finished explaining what you meant."

She tilted her head ever so slightly.

"Is that right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, Cole…I'm sure with your looks and personality and all, I'm sure you've had several girlfriends before."

Uh…sure let's go with that.

"Not exactly…"

"Huh?"

"I… I mean I just had a couple serious ones."

"Oh. So, then you and me both… We were kind of… you know? What people call 'popular' growing up?"

"Uh… sure."

Yeah popular… a popular target for mutants and robots to use as a chew toy…

"Then you'd get what it's like for me… And I get what it's like for you…We have a lot in common."

Yeah, she _so _gets me… well other than the wings, flock, and crazy ninja skills… But _those _things _so _don't matter! Give me a freaking break. We're not even the same species.

"I wouldn't be too sure."

"Cole, can I trust you?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"I mean like… Can I _really _trust you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because… I have a secret. A big secret… One that I haven't told anyone."

Yeah and I'm a flying fourteen year old with bird DNA.

"Danielle, whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad. Try me."

"Well… How 'bout I show you instead?"

"_Okay then_…"

"Follow me," she motioned with her hand and we were off. Running through the street.

After about 45 minutes running at full speed, we stopped at this meadow, at least that's what I thought it was, but dumbass Fang has no clue about anything, as far as I know.

"Cole. You're _sure _I can trust you, right?"

"Yes. Danielle."

"Ok."

We entered the field and sat down on some large rocks scattered around the perimeter.

"Danielle?"

_What was I saying?_

"Yeah, Cole?"

_Uh…..think of something._

"What were you gonna show me?"

"Oh yeah. Cole, I'm not like other girls."

_No shit._

"Obviously! I mean you're amazing Danielle."

_Please tell me she isn't one of those narcissistic mental cases!_

"No Cole. I mean I'm _really _not like other girls. I'm different. Genetically."

_She better not be working for Itex or something._

"Huh?"

_Play along, Fang. It's a trap._

"Here, watch this."

Danielle tossed off her jacket and did a spinning flip in the air, but that wasn't what surprised me most.

No, because anyone can do that.

What left my jaw dropped was when she took off in flight across the sky.

Danielle could fly.

_Crap._

In an instant, I took off and soared up beside her.

She didn't look surprised for some reason.

We were gliding around for almost an hour.

And that's when I saw it.

From the corner of my eye, I made out some type of aircraft, flying at hyper speed.

Flying straight towards us.

"Danielle!"

I quickly pulled her out of the way and ducked down to avoid some metal object that must have been a grenade.

"Cole! You saved my life!"

"Not yet I didn't."

In the blink of an eye, there was a second one, and a third and soon enough we were surrounded by them.

I grabbed hold of Danielle's arm and dove down to the surface of the field.

The air escape was too dangerous.

We would have to run.

As if by instinct, Danielle and I were running off, in a direction we had never gone.

Not the way we came here, for sure.

We were both running faster than ever before.

Almost at the speed of light.

I had no clue if they were still on our trail, but I had no time to look back.

In 5 minutes we had reached what seemed like the end of the world.

But it wasn't.

In fact, I knew the place very well.

We were standing in a forest.

Looking at my previous home.

Where Max and the rest of the flock were still living, I thought.

I began to walk forward with Danielle, to run into the house.

For protection.

I tried to open the door, but I couldn't.

It just wouldn't budge.

I looked through the window and saw Max, and Dylan, and everyone else huddled together.

They were all looking at Max, who seemed to have this huge lump on her stomach.

Iggy could still cook, right?

Then I found out I was dreaming, because in what world do babies fall from the sky?

Yes, you heard me right. _Babies fell from the sky._

Then again, in what world do flying bird kids roam the earth?

I finally understood.

Max was pregnant.

It made no sense.

We had never… you know….

Who else could it be, though?

Dylan.

But Max wouldn't….

Would she?

My head was spinning.

"Cole?"

Huh?

I opened my eyes to find myself lying down on a sofa.

"Dani?"

"Yes, Cole?"

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house."

Oh. That would make sense.

"What happened?"

I slowly sat up to find an aching bruise on my forehead.

It killed, but I'd been through much worse.

"Well, Cole. After I showed you my wings, and you started to fly, you kind of fainted and fell."

_How manly of me._

"Wait… So we didn't run from those flying things with the missiles and the boom and the Whoa and the 'Watch out!'?"

"What?"

She giggled softly.

"I must have hit my head a little too hard."

"Yeah."

Wait. What about Max?

Was that true?

I needed to know.

"Hey Danielle?"

"Yeah, Cole?"

"I've gotta leave pretty soon. Do you want to come on a little trip with me?"

"It depends. Where are we going?"

"Home."


End file.
